


Adaptable

by atharrixrdan-archive (RiordanHawkAthar)



Series: Batman: Knight's Legacy [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiordanHawkAthar/pseuds/atharrixrdan-archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle has always claimed to be as adaptable as her alter-ego. But when she has to adapt to motherhood, will she be able to get used to sharing her life with Bruce and their unborn child? Or will she leave? This is Selina's journey through pregnancy in the form of a journal she kept and moments linked with the small entries. Prequel to 'Dawn'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptable

_Two Blue Lines. There were Two Blue Lines._

_How could these two lines change someone's life in a matter of moments? And yet look so innocent within the small window showing the result she had been sitting here for the past 5 minutes to learn?_

_But these two lines didn't lie - and the truth stared back at her as clearly as the blue sky currently resting like a warm blanket over Florence, Italy. She was pregnant._

* * *

"You're quiet."

Selina Kyle looked up at the sound of Bruce Wayne's low voice, as the former Billionaire came to stand near to where she sat in the window seat of their shared apartment- that gave a stunning view over the quaint italian town of Florence. Dressed in a pair of comfortable black slacks, and a light button down shirt, Bruce Wayne looked every bit the relaxed holiday maker to Selina's eyes - but she knew that behind the facade was a troubled man who was slowly trying to piece his life back together much like she was following the horrors of their Gotham pasts.

"Maybe I just don't fancy talking," Selina answered with her usual characteristic smirk, that didn't quite reach her brown eyes even as she spoke. The brown haired woman appeared distracted to Bruce's blue eyes, and he couldn't quite understand why. After nearly a year together, he was becoming accustomed to her ever-changing moods, but Selina being as distracted as she was currently, confused him a little.

"Is everything... okay?" Bruce asked, with underlying uncertainty, as he tried to keep his body language as neutral as possible. One thing he had learnt from being with Selina was that she hated the idea of being coddled and losing her sense of independence; and so he had learnt to adjust his body language in such a way that he didn't appear to coddle her - while at the same time, show his concern.

"Everything is fine," Selina answered, her eyes turning back to the Florence landscape, as the early evening brought with it soft music from nearby restaurants and the turning on of street lights that gave the town a mystical feel with it's surrounding waterways. It was a beautiful scene - but even such beauty could not pull her from her mood right now. Since seeing the results of the pregnancy test earlier in the afternoon while Bruce had gone out, Selina was currently in two minds as to whether or not to share the new development.

The couple had only officially been a 'couple' for a few months, and were currently still getting used to the freedom their new identities offered them. While Selina was able to retain her name with the clean slate offered to her by Wayne, Bruce had to distance himself from the Wayne family name as much as possible and so had been using 'Knight' as his new name. The irony hadn't been lost to them both, but _Bruce Knight_ had just as good a ring to it as _Bruce Wayne_ \- and with only four other people knowing the Batman's true identity, the name didn't cause too many issues.

"Alright," Bruce nodded carefully deciding not to push her, as he leant his shoulder against the wall with one hand in his trouser pockets and his eyes following Selina's out over the surrounding area. The city was truly enchanting, and it was little wonder to Bruce as to why Alfred chose to come here every year to get away from it all - it was the perfect place to escape.

* * *

_She had stared at the lines for a long time since they had revealed themselves to her._

_Sitting on the king size bed in the apartment she and her lover had rented for the duration of their stay - (for that is what he was to her now, she could finally admit it to herself) - Selina Kyle wondered how this would affect them both._

_Bruce Wayne was still a man haunted by demons from his past- the nightmares still came to them both in sleep- and she was only truly beginning to discover what normality meant in terms of relationships, after not having the best experience of such trivialities growing up in the Narrows of Gotham City._

_Things had just started to figure themselves out - she had finally begun to get used to the idea of having the clean slate she had waited for, for so long. Yet now here she was, staring at two lines that could either reinforce this new beginning- or bring it all crashing down around her; around the both of them._

* * *

It was much later now. Moonlight filtered through the lace curtains drawn across the windows; allowing soft moonlight to filter through onto the large bed that held the curled up forms of Bruce and Selina.

With Bruce's toned arms around her, Selina lay awake with one hand cradling her head in the space between her neck and the pillow, while the other absentmindedly rubbed itself up and down the fine hairs on Bruce's encompassing arm that was draped over her. Despite the love making of a few hours ago, sleep refused to come as her mind still raced at the prospect of impending motherhood.

She had still yet to tell Bruce of her findings, as she had only taken the test because she had missed her monthly date - and had perhaps thought it was because she hadn't been taking care of herself during Bane's siege of Gotham that the stress of the events had was caught up with her now that things had started to calm down again. The pregnancy result was a shock, therefore, to her normally calm facade and the fact that Bruce had noticed something was wrong earlier on in the evening, alerted Selina to the fact she could not keep this a secret for long. Or could she?

She could get rid of the baby, and Bruce would be none the wiser. After all, they were only finding their footing in this relationship despite travelling together for a longer period following their departure from Gotham, and they had never spoken of anything beyond this - whatever "this" was.

She didn't even know if Bruce wanted children... Hell, S _he_ didn't know if she wanted them herself now she had nothing to fear from her past with the clean slate the man she lay with had granted her.

If she did get rid of the baby, could she really hide it from the man she was beginning to love unconditionally? Because despite all she said, Bruce could read her better than most of the people she had dealt with before meeting him - perhaps even better than Jen, who she had taken under her wing back in the Narrows - and he would notice if something changed between them; no matter how small.

But what if she kept the baby... Would he stay or would he leave? Could she really risk telling him about the pregnancy, only for him to tell her he wasn’t ready for such a step. Could she really raise a kid based on her history, alone? She wasn't mother material - she didn't even know how a mother was supposed to act, after the poor role model her own mother had been. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

_At the sound of the apartment door being opened, she had hastily stashed the test away. She wouldn't throw it away, not just yet. She needed time to consider her options before making any decisions based on it. Afterall, this was her first test, it could be wrong - but the way she had been feeling over the past week or so was putting doubt to that assumption._

_Hearing him call her name, made her stomach do a flip - but in a good way, which was still new to her. It was still refreshing to see the man she had chosen to run away with so at ease with himself, when - back when they had first met, he always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders; which in a way, she mused, was technically true. He had changed, and she was just beginning to realise how much she was changing just by being with him._

_Answering back with her own response, Selina placed the test in a box containing all that remained of her old life in Gotham - he would never ask, and she would never tell until she was ready. She just needed to figure out when she would be ready to tell him about this._


End file.
